Dragonstuck
by Nightospheres
Summary: You can feel it. The fast wind against your scales, the calming void in your mind as your instincts urge you to go higher. It's amazing. It feels amazing. A hell lot better than sleeping. The sun shining down on your form, creating a terrifying shadow down below. Heh. Yeah that's right, they better run. You can smell their fear from your high and mighty domain. It's delicious.
1. Chapter 1

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" You can feel it. The fast wind against your scales, the calming void in your mind as your instincts urge you to go higher. It's amazing. It feels amazing. A hell lot better than sleeping. The sun shining down on your form, creating a terrifying shadow down below. Heh. Yeah that's right, they better run. You can smell their fear from your high and mighty domain. It's delicious./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" You let your teal tongue hang out so you can taste the licorice tinted clouds. Which obviously meant rain which, of course, meant your flying time was over. Reluctantly, you drop your wings and allow gravity to take it's natural pull on you. Add a few spirals for style./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Success./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" You just enjoy the ride until you stretch your wings open last minute for a landing. Said landing turns out to be unjustified compared to your boasting performance. Whoever the fuck put that branch there is getting to face the wrath of a thousand claws and be deprived of the greatest thing imaginable! R3D! Welp, your front leg is broken. Good luck getting back to your place. Shaking off the dirt you gathered up from the crash, your snout leads you to a dry area under a tree. It's not your tree, but it'll get you through tonight. Or whenever it stops raining./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Limping to a place that seems fit for a teal blood, you drop yourself down to the slightly damp forest floor. The water that manages to slip from the leaves' drips onto your scales, each one giving you a slight shiver. Your eyelids feel like they're having a tug of war and it's getting stronger as the night goes on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sleep. It doesn't sound so bad now I guess./p 


	2. Thank You

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" You're flying up the cliffs, searching for your old playmate. But once you've reached the top, there's no time to search, no time to even look. You feel a burning heat, as if someone was pouring boiling lemon juice on a fresh wound. You fall as a huge weight collides and latches itself onto your back. You kick and thrash and flap your wings in an attempt to turn over, but you're already done for. Teeth just graze your neck when you feel ice cold liquid rushing down your head. Opening your eyes, you find yourself not on the cliffs, but in a cave./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're awake."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Your eyes are open now with your claws extended as you whirl around to meet your kidnapper. Upper lip curling upwards into a menacing snarl as you breathe in what feels like oceans of scents and you struggle to pinpoint the one who owns that voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Silence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dead silence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lying down and giving your leg a rest sounds like the greatest idea at the moment, but you are stubborn and damnit no signs of weakness will be shown toda- sssshhhhtthhs.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" You catch your breath and your thoughts as you hear the sound of rough scales moving along the ground. And they are not your own... You take a step back. Then two. Then thre- "oof." Shit. Wall. Just backed into a wall and possibly slipped due to your terrible balance with three legs. Whatever is there is getting closer and as you duck your head under your wing in wait for it to end the moment and you for it's hot breath surrounds you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Skch"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" The sound of a lighter is heard and there is a lot of heat in front of you. Very hesitantly, you put your foreleg just a little bit forward and it is enveloped in flame. It's a dragon who made this heat, and you sniff it's colors in the new light. Grey. Licorice black. But now is not the time to ogle this fellow reptile's colors. You are going to interrogate this fool! He deserves justice for kidnapping / "Hey if you're not gonna say anyshit then I guess a thank you won't even be on the option list for your blind ass", it sounds like a male's growl. And you are not gonna just lay here and take it. "I can have just as much of a mouth as you, Mr. Rudescale and the only thing here that deserves a thank you is your dark gray hide on the ground letting me out the door", you snap./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" His tone is sharp this time. "Then maybe I should've left your dumb, injured carcass out in the cold rain to get fucked over and cut up by the hunters." Okay you were in pretty bad shape when he found you, but the hunters part..br /"Hunters? Why the blazing hellfires would hunters be out this far in wilderness?" br /The other dragon sighed and unfolded his large wings and as he did so your nostrils were flooded with the cherry red scent. He's a mutant! The red blooded dragons are known for their rarity and the scales are highly prized since they started hunting most of them down under the command of the Empress. br /Folding his wings back in to conceal the colors of the membranes, he growled, "I've had to hide these colors for decades because of the stupid she-demon that sits her high-ass on the thrown of Mount Evershit. Do you have any idea what it's like being smashed and tied to the ground all because you can't show the color of your wings? Well here's a little tip, it sucks anus protruding slime baby nipples getting burned and sautéed by a French Yeti's ballsack."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His fire red eyes meet your teal blue ones, and you pity him. His eyes fill with unshed tears and your mouth with unsaid yours as you realize that he truly saved you from a possible fate while facing his own. Bowing your mighty snout slightly, you let the words /"Thank you."/p 


	3. Home

You're drawing on a cave wall with your good front leg with the wet blood you've collected from the fresh kill. As you do so, you recall the last two or so days you've been here under his care. He's actually really nice under all that rough scale armor and all. He sometimes crawls over and sleeps close to you. Not close enough that you two touch, of course. But just the feeling of having someone else next to you is nice and the gesture is sweet enough for you to reach your head over and lick his cheek in thanks.  
You've managed to get his name too. It's Karkat. A weird name for a weird dragon, but it's not like Terezi isn't a weird name either so you've kept your mouth shut and just teased him about being adorable. Karkat hates the compliment and you would believe that if not for the fact he blushes whenever you say it. The red suits him well.  
Anyways, your leg is feeling a bit better now that you've gotten pretty settled in to this place. I mean of course it's nothing like sleeping outside under your tree, but it's the closest thing to home. Hence the old "home is where your heart is". And your heart is here for now, as well as food that will soon be in your mighty stomach.  
As you tear off a hunk of meat from the deer, you hear the sound of your denmate approaching. From the sound of heavy footsteps and of something being hulled across the floor, he's just brought in another meal. This stubborn dragon has been hunting nearly all day and is anyone is going to give him a break, it's going to be you. You slowly stand up and stretch before half limping, half crawling along the ground. Steady...Steady..."R4WR!" "AH TEREZI WHAT THE FUCK!"  
"Hehehe"  
"You could've killed me! I've just killed for the thousanth time to day and I'm pretty sure the animals think they're in a Holocaust because they're getting scarcer and scarcer so I've been working my hard ass for for yours so the least you've could've done is clean up your blood covered part of the cave so it doesn't look like you were the one who died in there and not the animals! I mean come the fuck on, we are not livestock we are fucking predators so maybe have a little more self respect before you bring yourself down so low that I might as well consider you as a fawn and how about you show a little mor..."  
Blah blah blah. He goes into these roaring rants forEVER. Hmm oh the ways you could shut him up. You'll go with the "lick on the snout" approach. So you stick out your tongue at him before giving him a big, long, dragon smooch! "Blah, TEREZI!" "Hehehe. Love you too Karkles"  
You look down at his beautiful red eyes before nuzzling your head against his armored chest. You've fallen for your giant savior, and you don't want to get up. He looks at you, tail wagging slightly like a puppy being offered to play. He's found his jewel, his great treasure, and it's you. Or at least until the moment is interrupted by a certain big lug's rumbling stomach. "Alright get off me Rezi, unless you plan on feeding me like an injured pup." You giggle and slide off of him, pouting slightly at the absence of warmth. "Awww come on. I was in a very comfortable spot. Might even add it to one of my favorites." Karkat rolls his eyes at that and carries the fresh kill over to his part of the den to devour while you sit guarding the entrance.  
You didn't exactly give him a break, but as you look at him sleeping soundly with half a bone in his mouth, you think you've done good enough. Yawning, you stalk over to Karkat and slowly slide the rib out of his big mouth. This causes him to stir, you knew he would because he isn't the heaviest of sleepers, and he curls his tail around your front leg to give it a tug. "What?", you ask. He just makes a weird rumbling noise and moves over slightly. "Hehehe, does little Karkles want to be closer to my 'blind ass'?" You're both blushing under your scales and you can smell it better than a gallon of lumberjack soap (AXE). Karkat just gives your foreleg another tug and your giggling to his side.  
He protectively wraps a red wing around you, more open about his color to you than before. You inhale his cherry red scent as you fit your smaller body into the curve of his and close your eyes. At some point, you feel his tail curl around yours and you get the 'Home is where your heart is' thing. Because right now, your home is with him. And there's no place like home.


End file.
